Web-based applications are commonly used by client devices to provide functionality to users. This use leads to greater demand for web-based applications which provide increasingly complex and computationally-intensive functions. A traditional single-threaded web application is typically unable to provide these functions while also meeting modern performance standards and expectations.
Some Web-based technologies (e.g., JavaScript) support worker threads for executing jobs concurrently with the main application thread. Worker threads may therefore significantly improve the performance of complex web applications. However, the web application is responsible for management of worker threads, which may result in disadvantageously complex and error-prone application logic.